


Hard Reset

by PoisonJack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, General au, Happy Ending, Hux is dtf haha, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Omega Armitage Hux, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Pollen, or... coworkers who don't like each other to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Basic fun, tropey sex-pollen/heat fic goodness with a happy ending. Summaries are for suckers hahaHux and Ren are down on a planet to repair a transmitter to quickly rally their forces to chase the Resistance. A pollen-bloom on the planet triggers a heat that Hux will either have to wait out the effects of over 12 hours-- time they don't have- or satisfy the false heat via sex, and continue with their chase.Hux chooses the more efficient strategy, and as this is all Ren's fault for not realizing he was an omega in the first place, he's obviously gotta take care of it.





	Hard Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/gifts).

> This is my first kylux fic, and I'm so far down into this garbage bin you'll never ever get me out. Here's to the first of many! Haha Dedicated to TheSpaceCoyote, who drags me into things I never wanna come back from hehehe xD <3
> 
> Featuring one of the worst run-on sentences ever! Ahahahah whatever I think it came out okay ^___^ Light plot to make the porn fun hahah

“You _seriously_ didn’t think to inform me about this?”

Ren studied the way the agitated general’s skin had gone flush, almost shining from the manner in which he’d begun to sweat inside the ancient console room. A pinkness starting in his cheeks and spreading down the other man’s neck was in complaint of sensitivity to the blooming flora, if not consequence of sunburn from their trekking to even get to this old outpost. 

Truly he’d never suspect the general’s complaints to be over flowers of all things when it was the _rebels _that made this dropdown necessary. It figured that Hux was literally more-suited to an artificial life on a star destroyer, the simple realities of being planet-side clearly not agreeing with him. Ren found it annoyingly inefficient that this was a task the other man couldn’t have delegated to some nameless engineer in his stead. 

Of course the general-- in his pressed uniform and carefully arranged hair- wasn’t suited to trekking through the deserts, jungles, or swamps that Ren himself regularly journeyed in his missions. It made the other man weak, in his opinion. 

Or rather, intolerable.

“It’s none of my concern if you suffer from_ allergies,_ General,” Ren brushed-off, the area boringly secured, his task in this mission completed without incident and waiting for Hux to do his part.

“This is not _allergies _you incompetant--” Hux bit his tongue over a swell of fury born of the embers of lust quickly fanning his blood. Hux’s glare was locked on Ren’s own as the alpha gave him a look that dared him to complete his insult. They didn’t have time for paltry words. The clock was already ticking. “I’m going into_ heat._”

Ren looked at him blankly for a few moments, and Hux rolled his eyes at him, muttering something about the alpha being childish to undermine him in this way, that Ren succinctly ignored. 

“Heat.”

“_Yes,_ Ren. _Heat._”

“That’s impossible.”

“As you’ve neglected to inform me of the bloom warning in effect for this planet, I assure you it’s quite--”

“That only affects omegas,” the alpha stated dumbly, as if Hux were a simpleton. 

Hux gave him a look as if_ he _were mad. Ren gave it right back. Again, Hux felt a hot swell of what he presumed to be anger or annoyance-- or most likely _both_ where the other man was concerned- wash over the back of his neck. His uniform began to feel stifling. “What part of this are you not understanding?”

The moment that Ren connected what Hux was saying with what he _meant _became apparent on the alpha’s face as he gave the general a disbelieving look, staring at him silently.

Under any other circumstances, Hux might’ve been amused. Perhaps even mildly flattered to not be taken for what he was, and all that implied. Whether Ren had truly not known, or just didn’t care to, hardly concerned him, but to not be associated with the weaknesses of his kind _pleased _the omega general.

Which, in this moment, was another kind of particular danger.

Hux’s voice was probably more smug than it should have been, given his current position, but Ren was avoiding his eyes now, and it was some small victory he wanted to savor before his mind was reduced to blubbering sheer instinct. “You never noticed?” 

“The endotypes of others hardly concerns me,” Ren quickly deflected, keeping his distance as his eyes observed the other man through a new lens; Hux’s flushed skin, the shine of light sweat as his temperature rose, the _scent _he began to get whiffs of. Hux was an omega, and the local flora was wreaking havoc on his body, and no matter how he looked at it, this was definitely his fault. “Only their competence or lack thereof.”

Hux found himself to be of the same sentiment to be perfectly honest, though it was hard to separate the meathead-alpha stereotype from the identity of the man who regularly destroyed his ship standing in front of him. Even if he considered it classic alpha-arrogance to have not compiled an all-inclusive report of even minorly ‘unimportant’ things, the body language of the other man alone was enough to show honest contrition at such an important mistake.

It was something Hux found, at least, to know that all their antagonistic years spent working together wasn’t steeped in unnecessary judgment from his own designation. Though that of course meant Ren’s antagonism towards Hux was founded in personal dislike-- or _stars forbid-_ that he found Hux’s commanding of his ship to be incompetent enough to deride him ...though not by any fault of his being an omega.

Whether it was the damn pollen or his own sense of pride, Hux chose to file_ that_ concern away to fight with the man about later. If anyone was to be accused of being incompetent here, it was the fool of an alpha who let him land on a planet in the midst of an omega-bloom without proper bio-precautions being taken.

Hux didn’t need to voice such an opinion, as the quick-glances and downcast looks away from his person bespoke Ren’s own culpability, and furthermore, his _awareness _of what was happening to Hux. He could feel the fever taking him over little by little, aware of the way Ren’s own alpha-musk was pleasurably pulled in through his nostrils, and he understood he’d have very little coherence left in tens of minutes at best. 

It left very little time to strategize, though there were really only two options available. It was lucky, then, that his personal preference aligned with the more-efficient choice.

“Well, Ren, here we find ourselves in the conditions of your own making with a time-constraint that will end favorably for the rebels if we don’t solve this.”

“I did no--”

“It hardly matters now that you didn’t know I was an omega,” Hux huffed, his patience thinning even at the confused, almost-guilty disbelief on the other man’s face as Ren most certainly could smell the proof of what Hux was. His uniform felt stuffy, skin overly-hot, and his mind kept getting distracted by thoughts he maybe only indulged in after a tumbler of whiskey and a particularly trying shift. He tore his gaze from the larger man, considering their options. “The fact of the matter is, I am, and I need to fix that beacon and have our forces coordinate to move out as soon as possible.” 

He was beginning to breath harder, and his pulse was coming faster. He undid the buttons at his collar to alleviate some of the heat trapped within. It didn’t escape his notice the way Ren’s nostrils flared, or how the alpha quickly turned away to hide a face that was red with the knowledge of something it _liked. _

Hux preened a little at that, flattered and calculating; well_ that_ would certainly help.

“How long will it take?” the alpha asked, still turned away from Hux’s own form. The other man’s scent was beginning to fill the old control room, and though Ren clenched his fists and tried to find a calm center, there was no blocking the needy scent Hux’s body was putting out… Nor ignoring just how much he_ liked_ it.

“The repair should take two-hours, perhaps less,” Hux spoke, undoing further buttons that allowed cooler air to kiss his flushed skin. Pleasant goosebumps rose on his arms at the minor relief, and he felt a craving for more. He was shrugging his outer dress-uniform shirt off before it even occurred to him, eyes keen on Ren’s turned back. Hux could feel his nipples hardening with the quick temperature change, and he bit his lower lip, savoring the feeling before remembering that he was definitely drifting into heat-brain.

Cock already hardening in his pants, Ren realized just how grave a mistake his miscalculation here had been. He’d never assumed someone like _Hux_ could smell so good, let alone have this kind of effect on his well-trained body. And an omega to boot? This wasn’t a scent oft-encountered on the ship. People took inhibitors or time-off to deal with their cycles in a very orderly and efficient manner as dictated by First Order practice. An unexpected heat simply wasn’t a thing.

...Unless Hux’s own co-commander was an idiot of an alpha who’d exposed him to an omega-bloom without a second thought. 

Ren deserved the discomfort of a willful erection for the time it took Hux’s body to metabolize the effects of the plants. It was a suitable punishment, as well as an exercise in control, and one he surely wouldn’t forget. “And you can hold off for that long?”

A puff of a laugh made Ren turn, and the alpha felt a lump form in his throat. Hux had removed his outer jacket, pale skin flushed pink and dog-tags worn over a black regulation tank bared to Ren’s eyes. It was the most casual he’d perhaps ever seen the other man-- even if Hux still kept himself at parade rest, watching him a little too-sharply- and it threw Ren straight into fantasy and wordless silence.

Hux exhaled sharply through his nostrils, his own observations concerning the alpha moving away from his failings and more towards his more amiable attributes. “The effects of the pollen either needs to be properly metabolised, or a hard-reset to the endocrine system to invalidate its effects. We do _not_ have the twelve hours it would take to wait this out. The chemical imbalance causing a false heat requires a… flushing out.”

Ren’s mouth went dry. Hux couldn’t possibly be insinuating what Ren was thinking, as the alpha knew his own thoughts were straying due to the general’s scent pervading his every inhalation. Hux was... maybe trying to diplomatically inform him that he’d need some private time? “So you’re just gonna…?” He felt stupid making even a slight pass of his hand in gesture, understanding _relief _would reset the other man-- and further shocked that they were even having this conversation- but here they were.

Hux laughed again, and the sound almost made Ren lose the force-hold he was keeping his own hard-on contained with. These were new experiences with the general, and Ren found himself intrigued by every one. His laugh, his scent, his humanity when dressed down and wanting-- even when that want was the effect of plant-life and not particularly born of desire for _him-_ it was captivating. Ren was sure Hux would laugh at his own want for the omega, but he didn’t care. 

Hux was already tenting his own pants as far as Ren could tell-- in his efforts to not look, anyways- but it wouldn’t be nearly as easy to ignore Ren’s own alpha cock if he lost his control on fantasies of trailing his fingers over that pale skin, or dragging his nose up his throat.

Hux met Ren’s eyes, the request bald on his face. “For that to work, it has to be from an alpha.”

Ren frowned as he simultaneously blushed at the idea of getting the other man off. That’s what he meant, right? That he couldn’t just quickly jerk himself back to clarity, but an alpha had to do it? 

That logic hardly seemed sound, and his expression must have communicated that because again came that soft laugh-- _and when had Hux ever laughed like that before?_\- and the omega general brushed it off with far more good humor that Ren thought he himself was capable of at that moment.

“The hard-reset requires biological-agent from an alpha to register. I can’t trigger it on my own, no matter how enthusiastic.” Hux honestly couldn’t help the smirk on his face. The situation they were in was poetically funny, and the more he felt his body taken over by familiar heat-indicators-- false-heat or not- the more-amusing and less-annoying he found their predicament. 

It helped, of course, that aside from the exasperating personality, Ren fit the more physical-aspects which Hux’s taste in alphas tended to skew; bigger than him, _broad_, and a bit too full of himself, undeniably male in scent and demeanor who could probably match his own stamina. He’d wondered more than once what it might be like to be manhandled by Ren’s large hands, or to press his nose into the other man’s neck to get a better scent on the one Ren was currently giving off in response to his own heat-pheromones. 

Hux knew what needed to be done, and there was no reason to necessarily fight the impulse so long as Ren was willing. To be honest, Hux wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of their coupling anyways, as there had always been something curious about his co-commander that only direct-involvement would satisfy. Ren was powerful, most certainly passionate by definition of sheer wanton destruction. It appealed to him in every way privately that he professionally loathed. Something he wanted to taste at least once to be fully informed. Hux would press his advantage.

It was easier in some ways to have _this _conversation than some of their heated exchanges on the bridge. He knew what he needed in order to stay on schedule with their plans. This was a necessity, and therefore nothing to be ashamed about proposing, should anyone ever discuss. Hux’s voice was earnest, looking the other man in the face with expectation of easy cooperation. “You have to fuck me, Ren.”

“...I have to do no such thing.” Ren’s words sounded weak and pitiful even to his own ears. There was no part of his body that _didn’t_ want to fuck Hux right now. There was so much bare, pale skin on display just waiting to be marked up, and the general looked so different-- so much more delicate in his tank that showed off collarbones- that Ren could almost_ feel_ the texture between his teeth. 

He could easily drag his nose from Hux’s throat down to his shoulder, suck marks just low enough that the general would be wary for days about anyone catching some wayward glimpse. The general would certainly be walking around with Ren’s reminders littering his skin, if the alpha had his way. Hux looked less imposing with his layers removed, and Ren knew his hands would fit perfectly around that trim waist if the other man pressed himself against him. Having the general beneath him-- _atop him?_\- would be unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

Ren quickly turned away again as his thoughts were most certainly being broadcast on his face if the other man’s keen observation of him was any indicator. Hux’s own eyes were becoming glazed with a clear need, and he fidgeted slightly where he stood. _So slick_. But the thought wasn’t Ren’s own; the barriers around Hux’s mind were coming down._ Loudly._ The omega general’s own quickly-dwindling control being taken over by observations about the alpha’s own scent and breadth and images of what he was definitely _hoping _might happen were drawing Ren in like a tractor beam he didn’t want to fight.

The alpha stayed rooted in his spot lest he grab the general by hands or force or both. “...We can alert medical, see if--”

“It took us hours to get through here,” Hux pointed out, though his tone was less antagonistic; Ren forbid himself _and _his cock of entertaining the thought of Hux’s voice _begging _him. The plea in the other man’s voice to just give in was clear as day regardless. “The mission has already been compromised enough.”

Ren turned from him again, cock achingly hard and not entirely positive this was something he could-- _or wanted to_\- fight against. Hux, for all his speeches about Ren’s incompetence, and his general distaste for the alpha, was putting off the best scent he’d ever smelled in his life. And moreover, the man wanted_ him_ to deal with it. _Personally._

He was the only one around who could deal with this, of course, so naturally it would fall to him, yet still... He’d have to watch his back if they did this, as Hux would surely hold it against him once he was back in his right mind. This wasn’t something they could easily just forget and carry on in their usual manner towards one another. His brain told him _No_, this was _not_ a smart thing to do. He could hold out. Call medical, arrange a drop of inhibitors from a droid or _something_. Hux would just have to be extra attentive through the repairs and think through the fog in his brain with the help of suppressants.

All Ren’s efforts to stay strong, however, were easily annihilated with a single, softly enunciated word:

“_Please._”

He turned back, and Hux was surely at his wits’ end if the hot-faced look and desperation to that utterance was anything to go on. He looked like he was holding himself to the spot on sheer willpower alone, his body language defiantly exposing his longing to indulge with the alpha before him.

It may as well have been begged with desperation for all the effect that one little word had on Ren’s resolve. He’d do this, and he’d do it well, and because he _wanted _to, he decided, above all. Not just because of duty. He was interested in the other man; dressed down, skin against his own, how he might look or sound taking his knot. The thought made the alpha groan. “We don’t have the time to spare,” Ren stated, and he could see the relief on Hux’s face as it became clear to the other man that the alpha was giving in. He was bolstered by the expression there, much more confident that this was the right course of action.

“Yes, yes there’s no time,” Hux agreed quickly, green eyes shining with heat and want both as he moved towards the other man in triumph. Why was this taking so long? Why were they both still wearing clothing when it was so damnably hot? The solutions to all the general’s problems were all wrapped up neatly in the package of his co-commander, and Hux eagerly wanted to unwrap him. Maybe then he could think straight again.

As Hux’s hands found their way to Ren’s chest, tugging but also flattening in appreciation of the alpha’s breadth, his scent fully enveloped Ren’s senses, and Ren held his hands around that lithe waist to find them fit just how he’d expected. “For the good of the mission,” Ren stated weakly, frankly not giving a single damn about anything that wasn’t more of his hands on more of Hux’s body.

“The Order, yes,” Hux murmured halfheartedly, pulling himself close to fit his nose in Ren’s neck, inhaling with an unapologetic groan of relief that he was getting what he needed, and nothing else took a higher priority.

Ren abandoned all attempts to keep his hard-on suppressed, pulling the other man hard against him and getting a whimpered moan unlike any sound he’d ever heard the general make before. He wanted to see what other sounds he could wring from the prim man, and decided to test the limits Hux would allow in pressing a sucking kiss to the junction of his shoulder and neck, tasting scent and flesh both. It made his belly and cock lurch with want.

“_Kriff,_” Hux gasped hotly with clear-surprise, his fingers digging into the other man’s tunic. He threw his head to the other side to allow Ren’s mouth more space to work, and the alpha slid one hand down his back to cup his ass through his jodhpurs as the other held him closer to better nip at aroused skin. One taste wasn’t hardly enough for either of them.

Hux’s scent was intoxicating. It had to be some function of the pollen making it more potent, or his own senses extra sensitive to the general’s need because surely no one_ normally _smelled this good. Hux’s scent had never been more clear, more _him_ than Ren could scent at this moment. The man rubbed up against him without shame and Ren worked his thigh between Hux’s legs, wanting everything at once and too greedy to take it slow. 

It wasn’t often that Ren delved into the general’s mind; frankly the man’s mental walls were impressive and the rigidity with which he composed himself on the daily also comprised his inner mind. But Ren _knew_ the usual aura of the other man; the constant-planning and plotting, and the ever-ready organization of a brilliant tactical mind. Right now, that was all gone in a single-minded pursuit to satisfy the thing inside him.

Hux was awash in sensation, his only plot being the great goal of getting Ren’s pants off and getting whatever the other man had hard against him _inside _him. Ren held him as the Hux ground himself against his thigh with breathy little sighs. The alpha claimed Hux’s mouth with his own, surprised when the general turned out to be a greedy kisser in turn. He wouldn’t stop to let Ren remove his tunic, nor did Ren necessarily want to break to remove Hux’s own tank.

Hux caught Ren’s bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a growl from the alpha that only made the omega slicker and needier with want.

“Hux, give me a moment,” Ren spoke gruffly, grabbing him by the back of the neck and almost smirking at the indignant expression there; Hux’s fury that the alpha would stop kissing him even to undress them.

Hux surprised him again when he surged forward to nip at Ren’s own neck, his hands busily stripping the alpha with purpose. “_Ren_,” Hux’s breathy voice came, half plea, half threat, shocking the alpha he was still even _this_ coherent with how good he smelled, “_if you aren’t kriffing inside of me soon--”_

“I’ll warn you not to threaten me, General,” Ren growled into the other man’s ear, though Hux’s desperation and sigh of Ren’s name proved the warning to be anything but a deterrent. The alpha was pleased despite himself. “Strip.”

If he were of his usual mind, Hux might’ve resented how quickly he jumped to obey that order. His hands clumsily reached for his own belt, shaky and uncoordinated with need as he removed his boots and pants in a messy pile along with his dog tags and tank. The sharp-look he aimed at Ren to make sure the other man was similarly undressing proved unnecessary; the alpha’s tunic lay on the floor at his feet with his belt and cowl, gloves tossed aside and hard-on sticking out obscenely from the front of the leggings that were still on. Hux felt his knees go weak, eyes glued on the prize, and felt the last of his resolve melt as he reached for the other man.

Ren greedily touched and scented the omega, so much pale skin on display he wasn’t quite sure what or where he wanted to kiss and bite and lick first. The general stood only in regulation-black underwear, the material doing very little good as it was sodden with slick and pre-come both, the omega’s cock jutting out from the material creating a wet-spot Ren wanted to drag his mouth over. 

The headiness of Hux’s scent was making the alpha nearly dizzy, and the low-growl that escaped him as he slid his hands from Hux’s waist to underneath the material got a moan in response from the general. When he took handfuls of his ass, nose buried in Hux’s neck while the omega clawed at his back, Hux made a sort of strangled whimper as his hips thrust against Ren’s own. The general was panting, whimpering through the aftershocks, and Ren didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know he’d just come.

“How do you like it?” Ren asked, not surrenduring the grip he had on Hux’s asscheeks, but pulling his face from the general’s neck to look into a pleasure-dazed face. It momentarily occurred to him that Hux was right: a simple orgasm wasn’t enough to bring him back, nor to burn the induced-heat out of him. The man’s gaze was locked on him, but eyes wild and glassy with want. He felt guilt again at having exposed his co-commander to this state, but he couldn’t feel too bad as he found the solution to be worth whatever price may follow.

Hux was _clinging_ to him, unable to keep the whine from his voice as he just repeated_ please, please Ren_. He was quite far gone, needy, and his carefully-styled hair was becoming loose with the efforts of their exertions and the heat consuming his every thought. 

Ren touched his forehead to Hux’s own, trying to establish some sort of connection with the other man’s own preferences. He was still in there, fully enjoying the ride he’d been thrown into if his thoughts were any indication, and while there were a great many ways the alpha would like to take him, he realized that once stuck together, a coherent-Hux might take issue with perhaps being taken up against a wall, or bent-over the ancient terminal needing their attention. He wanted to act accordingly.

“Hux,” Ren spoke softly, and they looked one-another in the eyes-- glassy green to bottomless black fathoms- and Ren tried to latch on to that quick flash of awareness to chase it to some form of communication. “...how do you want it?”

Images both delicious and creative flitted through Hux’s own mind: the idea of letting Ren have him bent over the bridge, of riding him facing the viewport of the alpha’s TIE Silencer, or perhaps most deliriously of them all, on hands and knees of what the alpha understood to be Hux’s own bed in his personal quarters of the Finalizer.

Ren groaned as he closed his eyes in a sort of feverish pride; the omega found him suitable enough to let the alpha fuck him in his own bed. It was charming as hell, and maybe just a fantasy, but even the intimacy that would need to be involved for such a thing to happen made Ren preen. Did Hux often picture their relationship differently, if only to fantasize about Ren in a role far-different than their current interactions with one another? 

Trusting one-another enough to invite into a space that personally belonged to them was another kind of fantasy all together, and it made the alpha decide then and there that he was going to make this_ really _good for Hux; as apology for not making his report on the planet more thorough; in gratitude to be allowed to scent the man and touch him, even if there weren’t exactly other options around; most of all, because of the thought of how utterly wrecked the Hux in the general’s mind had been. One of Ren’s arms wrapped under the omega as he took him from behind, his other hand stretched out to spread over Hux’s own, their fingers entwining to hold while the alpha lazily pumped in and out of him.

Never in any of Ren’s own fantasies, sexual or otherwise, did he ever picture himself in such a sentimental role. He didn’t think himself capable of it, frankly, but seeing himself through Hux’s own fantasies… It was sweet. Something which Ren definitely wasn’t by his own account, yet there it had been. Minor details to a larger fantasy about being fucked, yes, but that was what made it so charming. 

It made him reexamine their entire professional relationship, along with any ideas and opinions he might’ve thought about the man in some spirit of rivalry that wasn’t based on much but incorrect assumption.

...Did Hux actually like him in some way, despite their apparent disdain for each other? Hate-sex wasn’t unheard of between rivals, and who didn’t have fun, dirty fantasies about sexually dominating their coworkers? Hux’s fantasy hadn’t been of that brand, though. None of them really were. It was soft, intimate, and the way the omega clung to him now, it felt _trusting_. He wouldn’t just let Ren have him in such a vulnerable state if he didn’t on some level trust the other man. Far more Hux-like to barricade himself in one of the other empty rooms and ride out the symptoms if he truly hated him. The last thing Ren wanted to do was somehow violate the tentative trust being given to him.

Working Hux’s underwear down past the globes of his ass, letting Hux’s omega-cock spring free in the action and wiping the mess with unsullied material, Ren took to a knee to have the omega step out of them before he tossed them aside quickly. It was out of impulse, not disgust, in order to stop himself before he could do anything… _embarrassing… _Like bringing them beneath his nose in desperation to drown in Hux’s scent. 

He could always snatch them for later appreciation after.

For now, Ren was face to face with the general’s still-hard omega-cock, framed in neatly-scaped hair the same color as the strands sticking to Hux’s flushed face. He could smell the slick on the other man, arousal so musky and delicious that he licked his lips in anticipation. The motion got a twitch of Hux’s hips towards his face, coupled with a whimper of need as Hux’s hands landed on his shoulders, tugging.

Ren didn’t need him to ask twice, sighing as he first rested his head to the omega’s torso to scent glistening skin, steadying his raging heartbeat as he allowed himself to nose about the other man’s coarse hair before lifting off to easily suck down his cock in one go. Hux’s hands immediately relocated to the alpha’s dark hair, fingers hanging on and tugging deliciously, eyes fluttering closed.

“_Ren… Oh Ren…_”

The lightly-gasped words went right to the alpha’s cock, and he immediately wanted more of those breathy sighs. He wrapped his arms around Hux’s thighs to pull the other man by the ass in encouragement to fuck his mouth, breathing through his nose in harsh exhales. The sound that touch wrung out of the omega was going to feature heavily in Ren’s own fantasies from now on, the taste of the other man another new facet of sensory treasures the alpha refused to allow himself to forget. 

Ren was gentle in his movements, monitoring Hux’s own scattered thoughts as his hand cupped the omega’s ass, simultaneously sucking him off. Ren moaned deep in his throat as his fingers encountered slick, and he slowly followed it to the source, gentle in his probing as the pad of one of his fingers pressed against the general’s hole. The reaction was instantaneous.

Hux’s cry came out of nowhere, fingers tangling in the alpha’s hair as his hips surged forward in the other man’s mouth. The paltry release Ren tasted moments later was a pleasant surprise, and he hummed in his throat in pleasure as the other man was bent over him, effectively hugging Ren’s head and enveloping the other man in his scent.

Hux’s legs shook where he still stood, and the alpha pulled off him to gently tug the general down to kneel on his shed cowl. Hux was catching his breath, leaning now in Ren’s arms as the alpha held him to him-- cock so hard it actually hurt- and the omega put a hand on the other man’s shoulder, looking up plaintively; desperate. “_Please,_ Ren… I need…. _need_...”

Ren moved some of the hair stuck to Hux’s sweaty face to behind his ear. He knew what the omega needed, and he wanted to give it to him, and so much more. He cupped his cheek with his hand, stroking the heated skin with his thumb. He might have certain opinions about _General Hux his co-commander_, but _Hux the omega who needed him _heat drunk? He only wanted to be good to him. _Nice_. This wasn’t even a real heat, so who knew how much Hux would remember at the end of it all or not, but he wanted to be that version of himself from the fantasy; the one who Hux wanted at his back and holding his hand atop his own bedsheets. 

The needy growl of his own Ren couldn’t completely suppress from his voice, but Hux shivered and gratefully sank to hands and knees at Ren’s own instruction, presenting his ass with an impatient sort of look behind himself as the alpha tried to reign in the lust he was feeling at such a sight. _Easy_, start _easy. _

His hands cupped Hux’s ass, squeezing appreciatively and getting a noise out of the man that made his chest swell with pride. He pressed kisses up the general’s back, enjoying the discovery of barely-there freckles, and smoothing his big hands over and around the other man’s body to pinch both nipples. Hux arched back, pushing his ass into Ren with a moan as Ren’s hands continued their exploration of his skin, down his belly, over his cock, and around his thighs to again land on the man’s ass. 

Hux whimpered when the alpha spread his cheeks with his thumbs, swiping one of the digits over his hole to gather the slick there. He then reached his hand beneath Hux to wet the omega’s cock with his own slick, hand sliding over the general’s length. It got breathy whines and thrusts from the other man that made the alpha smirk.

Ren moved his hands back to spreading Hux’s cheeks again right before he delved his tongue onto Hux’s hole. 

“R-_Ren… o-oh Ren… yes! ...ah! Please! ...please ...please…_”

Ren felt himself drunk on Hux’s heat-scent. Properly and utterly under its spell. The general’s usually-commanding voice was instead soft around sighs. Hux spoke his name in breathy pleasure instead of baleful scorn. It was everything. It was perfect. Ren had to have him.

He couldn’t wait any longer with the sweet way the other man earnestly and unashamedly begged him for more, and he nipped Hux’s left ass-cheek before sitting back up to work his damn leggings down his thighs. He wasn’t going to waste any time standing to fully remove them, just taking his aching cock in hand with his leggings pinned under his knees, and teased the rim of the omega’s hole with just his cockhead. 

Ren’s groan echoed Hux’s own. 

He was so slick, so hot, and the alpha wanted to ram on home more than anything, but he went slowly, kissing Hux’s back and licking salty skin as he held his hip with one hand, his cock with his other. “...let me in, _General_,” Ren whispered softly, kissing up below Hux’s ear while the omega sighed out. Hux pressed back towards him impatiently, and Ren slowly breached the other man with a strangled sort of moan. It was through sheer willpower alone he didn’t come immediately.

Hux’s moans were obscene as Ren slowly, slowly sank into him, the omega’s hole not nearly as unwelcoming as Ren might’ve thought; no uncomfortable resistance, warm and wet and loose for him. 

The prim, ever-plotting general was lost to pleasure and selfishly chased more, pressing back urgently to try and get more of Ren inside him faster. His forehead was pillowed on his forearm as he moved his hips, and Ren steadied him with grunted, whispered words to _pace himself. _Whether or not that was actually a chuckle or a stitled sound of pleasure that left Hux didn’t matter, because Ren was solely focused on the way Hux’s body pulsed hotly around him as it accepted him. Hux kept asking for more and whining his name. 

By the time he was fully sheathed and shallowly thrusting, the untethered general was regularly moaning into the cowl bunched beneath them, pushing back to meet every thrust the alpha pounded into him while drowning in his scent-thick clothing. Hux’s moans reached new pitch whenever Ren dipped to nip at his skin or jerk his slick omega cock. 

Ren wanted to come so badly, holding off just a bit longer, just a bit more, willing his knot away even as it was already threatening to swell. Hux could feel it too-- the knowledge that the alpha was going to knot him- and the anticipated-thought spilling over from the omega is what tipped the scales for the alpha.

“_Fuck_, Hux!” Ren reached out for the hand Hux was gripping Ren’s cowl with, entwining their fingers as he could feel his knot beginning to swell with the crest of his orgasm. He was pounding haphazardly into the other man as it felt like his cock grew to even greater proportions, tugging on the omega’s hole until it could move no longer. Hux cried out, coming untouched and dry as Ren’s own orgasm took him. The alpha released inside the omega, their bodies snugly connected for the time being, finally sated with relief.

Ren’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, still feeling Hux’s body pulse around him and beneath him as he fully collapsed atop the general. Hux made a noise of discomfort, and Ren maneuvered the two of them to their sides, holding the general in his arms and scenting indulgently up his neck. The alpha could feel Hux’s own heartbeat return steadily over time, the pair’s breathing calm, and mood lacking any hostilities. He didn’t let go of the omega’s hand.

Hux slowly came back to himself as they lay there in comfortable silence, the chemical imbalance in his brain smoothing out to usual levels; nature had gotten to ‘run its course’ on him, so to speak. 

Ren was sniffing about his neck with genuine fondness that he didn’t feel like hiding-- not after what they’d just shared- and not wanting things to revert back to their antagonistic state. He fought it with soft touches and gentle hums, lightly chuffing over the omega’s skin as if to say it wasn’t just the hormones; he hadn’t only fucked him out of a sense of duty nor responsibility.

He could sense clarity inside the other man’s head; an understanding of some kind. Hux’s mental walls weren’t up to their usual guardedness, though it wasn’t as easy to sneak about there as it had been during the heat-state, but Ren sensed a feeling of contentment growing that didn’t necessarily diminish the longer they laid in place. Hux’s opinion about the pleasure over their coupling was very much in line with his own; satiated, content, _safe._

Ren was still holding his hand when Hux finally chose to break the silence between them. Gathering his courage-- Ren could feel, as the omega didn’t have the benefit of the force to sense the alpha’s own mind behind him- Hux cleared his throat just a bit before broaching the silence. The alpha pressed fond kisses to messy copper hair regardless, waiting.

“...figures you’d have a cock the same size as the rest of you. I’d never have been able to take that if I wasn’t in that state.”

An indignant snort took the alpha in surprise, pausing him in his attempts to learn what hair the color of Hux’s tasted like. Hardly the words Ren had expected. A cursory glance of the general’s face surprised him again as he realized Hux’s mouth was turned up in amusement, little quick looks over his shoulder at the alpha as if to make sure he knew he was in on the joke. He was _teasing_ him, but it wasn’t mean-spirited. Not at all. 

Ren could feel the pleasure radiating off of Hux. Astonishment, and oddly motivation as well. The general was having sudden issues controlling his face, looking away with smirking embarrassment that the aftermath of this… _incident_ was going so well. Ren only cuddled him that much closer, as if Hux had instead accused him of only being a means to an end. He pressed a kiss to a pale shoulder, and dragged his nose over the skin with a shuddered exhale. 

The general huffed, purposely-overdramatic, with a look down his body to where Ren’s clothed-leg was possessively over his own, bodies fully entangled in the mess of all their other clothing.

“...you seriously didn’t even fully undress to fuck me?”

“I was impatient,” Ren stated honestly, unapologetic as he turned a cocky smirk on the other man, sensing the pleasure Hux got even in making that statement. 

Hux quickly turned his head away again, a genuine smile he was trying to hide as he chastised his co-commander. He was pleased by the desperation to fuck him that those damn leggings represented, no matter how he may try to frame it. “How utterly discourteous of you.”

Ren felt his heart speed up at the theater of what Hux was doing, and again felt charmed by the other man. There was no fighting thinking this was just a fluke. They would do this again. And again. And most certainly again.

Ren spoke words of promise against Hux’s skin, hoping he’d accept him. “I’ll strive to do better next time.”

Hux’s body squeezed Ren’s cock, and the alpha groaned and pressed his head hard into Hux’s shoulder. The back of Hux’s neck grew red, refusing to look at him as he curled into himself, but the pure pleasure radiating off of him was no mistake. 

Hux was_ thrilled _at those words, his co-commander taking him by surprise more times today than through their previous years working together. Hux was now privately praising Ren’s idiocy for not knowing he was an omega, and enabling them the fledgling opportunity to have… _this_. Whatever it might be.

There was time to explore that for what it was later, but just such an opportunity made Ren himself excited; seeing behind the whole General-facade to the person who wanted his hand held while in the throes of passion. There was nothing weak in it, and nothing to be ashamed about wanting it. Ren’s own intentions of a repeat were clear, and Hux was willing to entertain that as soon as they had the time in their schedules.

Hux brought the hand Ren held up to his lips, not quite kissing, but brushing the other man’s knuckles with his lips. The alpha held him closer and pressed a kiss against his neck. His knot had shrunk between them, no longer forcing their closeness, but neither moved, and Ren wanted to savor being inside the general for as long as possible.

“We should… take care of that beacon…” Hux proposed a few moments later, speaking against Ren’s fingers with hidden sentimentality. “Every minute we waste is another minute for the rebels to get further from our reach.”

But Hux didn’t get up. Not immediately, anyways. A little peek into the general’s mind found a bone-deep contentment there, and it warmed something forgotten inside Ren’s chest to know he had the power to make another human being feel_ that_ way. He wanted to explore the feeling just as much as the other man did; to find out what, such as in Hux’s fantasy, might potentially be there.

They eventually got up, making their best attempts to clean their garments to something presentable enough to return to the Finalizer with, and Hux set to work on the complicated repairs for the signal that would rally their forces.

Thoughts of continuing this new liason back aboard the Finalizer weren’t just in Ren’s head alone, and it was with that same anticipation that Hux worked towards making the repair in a fraction of the time, the blush on his otherwise smug face certainly not one from concentration.

Ren wore his own smile without pretense, watching the general work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first kylux fic! :D Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I'm still new to the fandom/figuring out their voices but I'm in so deep I'll never get back out ahahah!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr: <https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/> :) 
> 
> Pretty active kylux blog, and I'll keep a fic archive there as well ^___^ This fic can be found on my tumblr [here](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723518882/hard-reset).


End file.
